


memores acti, prudentes futuri

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: horas non numero [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, First Time, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change drastically between nobleman!Jared and slave!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memores acti, prudentes futuri

Only two days after he'd come of age, Jared was starting to miss his old tunic.

The mid-afternoon heat had settled thickly over the city, clogging up the narrow streets of the Capitoline and making Jared's hair stick to the back of his neck as he trudged his way through the neighborhood in search of Chad's house. The new toga, which he'd received two days earlier in celebration of his transition into adulthood, was uncomfortable and stifling, the material bunching in the crease of his elbow and the weight of it resting heavily over his shoulder. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, he hurried on to his destination, buoyed by the thought of seeing Jensen again.

It had been a week since he'd been to Chad's house, nine days since he'd last kissed Jensen, three weeks since he'd lost his supposed virginity to a prostitute in a brothel upon Chad's insistence, and two months since he'd taken advantage of Chad's absence to actually lose his virginity with Jensen.

Since then, he'd barely seen Jensen. They'd stolen kisses in the secret corners of the Murray home; Jared had cornered him occasionally in the marketplace for rushed touches and reassurances; and Jensen had snuck out into the street at night to conduct their relationship under the cover of darkness but the reality of their existence in separate spheres made even the briefest contact difficult. Nevertheless, after two days of celebrating, networking, and sleeping off copious amounts of wine, he was eager to show off his new status as an adult, even if the only reaction Jensen could display publically was a hidden smile.

Tugging the toga back up onto his shoulder, he veered around a corner and dodged a senator and his entourage, narrowly avoiding stepping in a puddle of something he didn't want to look at too closely before jogging down the street and coming to a halt at the Murray household.

Taking a deep breath, he smoothed his hair into a recognizable style, adjusted his toga and tunic, and generally made himself look presentable (more for Jensen's benefit than Chad's.) Satisfied that he wouldn't appear a complete sweaty mess, he raised his hand, feeling an excited smile creep onto his face as he knocked on the wooden door.

**+++**

_Wary of the people bustling past behind him, Jared straightened his tunic and fixed a serious expression on his face, trying his best not to smile when the door of the Murray house opened a crack and Jensen peeked through._

_Jensen was apparently having the same issue of smile concealment but asked with polite subservience, "Sir?"_

_Jared cleared his throat. "Is, uh- Is your master home?"_

_He already knew the answer but kept up the pretence when Jensen replied, "No, Sir. Master Murray did leave a message here for you if you'd like that?"_

_An anticipatory shiver ran down Jared's spine at the confirmation of the Murrays' absence and he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice as he said, "That'd be good, yeah."_

_Ever obedient, Jensen opened the door and bowed his head in respect, coming across as the perfect slave to anyone who may have been walking past at the time. Jared strode inside, playing his own part of the confident Roman youth, and glanced quickly around the main hall of the house for any other slaves while Jensen pushed the door shut behind him. It settled back into place with the thump of wood on wood, leaving Jared's self-restraint outside with the noise of the city._

_His lips were on Jensen's in an instant, hands curling around his shoulders and bodies touching from chest to hip as he tried to lay his claim to as much of Jensen as possible. Feeling him respond eagerly, parting his lips to allow his tongue to slip inside, Jared moved closer and kissed harder, producing a second thump when Jensen's back collided with the heavy door._

_"Shit," Jared cursed, pulling back with a flash of worry. "You okay?"_

_A third thump sounded out and it took Jared a moment to realize that he now had his own back against the door with Jensen pressed up close to him, a happy smile on his lips._

_The sunlight streaming in through the open roof caught Jensen's hair, adding to the glow that his grin had already sparked, and Jared's eyes tracked down from his tousled hair to the glint in his eyes to his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he reassured, "I'm good."_

_He leaned up to kiss him, tasting of sweat and bread and secrecy as his body seemed to melt into Jared's in the heat. His hand carded through his hair and Jared felt it tremble against his head, signaling that Jensen wasn't as calm as he appeared. Wanting -_ needing _\- to take it slow for both their sakes, he ducked his head, kissing a slow path down Jensen's neck in an effort to slow the pulse that thrummed underneath his skin._

_Jared felt some of the tension seep out of him when Jensen rested his forehead against the curve of his neck but his hands gripped at the sides of his tunic with anxiety he probably didn't know he was displaying. His own pounding heart-rate started to calm as their breaths fell into a steady rhythm and Jared relaxed further when Jensen murmured against his shoulder, "I missed you."_

_It had only been two weeks but Jared knew the feeling all too well. Wrapping his arms around him more tightly and breathing in the familiar scents, he whispered back with sincerity, "I missed you too."_

**+++**

The door swung open and Jared was met with a teasing whistle as Chad got a look at his new clothes.

Expecting a further comment from his friend, Jared held his arms out in offering and Chad didn't keep him waiting long.

"Wow, look who's all grown up. Can't believe I knew you way back when you were in your kiddie tunic."

Jared rolled his eyes but waved the layers of cloth draped over his arm and teased, "Does it get the Murray seal of approval?"

"You kidding me?" Slinging an arm round his shoulder, Chad led him into his apparently empty house. "Now you've got that, it doesn't look like I hang out with a kid anymore. I totally approve."

"Good to hear it," Jared responded with a smirk, remembering how much Chad had bitched about Jared's lack of toga over the last two years. However, the bonds formed by sixteen years of friendship had been stronger than his social embarrassment and Jared was fairly confident that Chad would have continued to socialize with him even if he decided to start wearing women's clothing.

Grateful for the cool breeze which drifted in through the open roof of the atrium, he let himself be guided by Chad who asked cheerfully, "How'd the party go? You get a bunch of people asking you what career you're going into?" Clearly recalling his own experience, he grimaced. "'Cause that sucks. There's really no good way of saying that you'd be down with spending the next few years having fun and getting laid."

Jared opted to side-step the question, not wanting to point out that Chad had different goals to him. "Sounds rough, man. I mostly got the wives pinching my cheeks and saying that I've 'grown so much since they last saw me'."

He mimicked a high-pitched woman, complete with trying to squeeze Chad's face until he was batted away with a laugh and the comment, "Hey, they weren't lying. I saw you a week ago and you've still grown too damn much since then. Seriously, dude, how many growth spurts do you need? You can't keep going up forever."

"You jealous, Murray?"

"Fuck you. I was taller than you two winters ago."

Jared feigned an understanding nod. "Did you enjoy it while it lasted?"

"You're an ass, you know that? All that attention yesterday's gone all the way to your gigantic head."

Jared scowled until he realized that lowering his eyebrows didn't help to downplay the above average size of his forehead. Before he could shoot back the usual retort about Chad's eyes being close together and/or squinty, his friend continued, leading him down to the kitchen, "I don't even know why I bother doing stuff for you. I make an actual effort to get some decent wine to celebrate you becoming a man and you just mock me for being shorter than you. I'm hurt, Padalecki. _Hurt_."

"Suck it up," Jared returned happily before frowning as they entered the kitchen. Something was wrong with this picture. "Wait, how come you're getting the wine? Is your slave sick?"

Chad concentrated on reaching up to get the wine and his silence sent panic spiking through Jared.

"Chad," he asked worriedly, "where's Jensen?"

**+++**

_"Ow, ow, shit," he cursed loudly, clamping a hand over his injured eye and stretching his arm out. "Where are you? I think I just blinded myself."_

_Jensen's reply was teasing but his hands nevertheless came to rest on Jared's shoulder and elbow to steady him. "You blinded yourself? Very theatrical. Have you slept with your mother yet or was this an accidental blinding?"_

_"I'm laughing on the inside," Jared returned sarcastically, allowing Jensen to lead him to a seat on the bed while he quietly admired the reference. Far too often he forgot how well-educated Jensen was for a slave; even Chad wouldn't have thought to make an Oedipus joke at his expense._

_Thoughts about Jensen's mind gave way to thoughts about Jensen's hands as his eye was examined carefully before Jensen concluded, "I guess I should be relieved that the candle wasn't lit when you decided to poke yourself in the eye with it."_

_Jared sulked. "It caught me by surprise."_

_Jensen nodded sympathetically. "Candles can be vicious like that."_

_Grinning up at him, he asked hopefully, "Kiss it better?"_

_Jensen rolled his eyes but obliged, moving to stand between Jared's parted knees as he dropped featherlight kisses to the cover of his eyelids. Sighing at the dusting of kisses, Jared blinked his eyes open to see Jensen standing with a patient smile on his lips, looking comfortable, free, and as relaxed as he usually was during their brief fumbles in a borrowed bed._

_Relieved that his clumsiness with the candle had taken some of the tension out of the situation, he pulled Jensen in closer and kissed the slope between his neck and shoulder, licking a mark into his skin before changing tack and nibbling playfully along his collarbone until Jensen laughed and tried to squirm away. "Stop it, that tickl-"_

_His protests were swamped by laughter which only increased when Jared slid his hands under his ass and hoisted him off the ground to send them both sprawling messily on the bed. To stop the collarbone tickles, Jensen sealed his lips over Jared's, knees astride his hips so as not to squash him while they kissed deeply and lazily as though they had all the time in the world._

_Feeling his dick stirring to life at the friction of Jensen's hips against his own, Jared broke the kiss and shuffled his way up to a sitting position, nerves ignited to a dull burn again as he asked, "So, uh, you're okay with doing this? Because we can just stick to hands if you wa-"_

_"I'm okay with it," Jensen cut in, voice and gaze far calmer and steadier than Jared's currently was. "Honest. I'm not going to push you into it but as long as you're good, so am I." His lips brushed Jared's, the touch light enough to make him want to chase for more when Jensen backed off to say, "You're not my master, Jared. I'm doing this because I choose to, not because anyone's making me. This?" He rocked forward, letting Jared feel his own growing erection. "This is me doing what I want." He smiled. "Well, what we want, I guess."_

_His words soothed a worry Jared had barely even known he had._

_He cleared his throat, enthusiasm now replacing fear when he asked, "Which way do you want to do this? Should I, y'know, be on top or do you want to?"_

_Jensen laughed, eyes bright in the scattered rays of sun that slipped in through the shutters. "I think it'd defeat the purpose of you losing your virginity if you weren't on top. That, and it's kind of illegal for you to bottom for a slave."_

_He nodded, swallowing back the rising panic. "Right. Illegal. Wouldn't want that."_

_His nerves must have read on his face and he found himself staring into Jensen's eyes when he cupped his cheeks and lifted his head. He watched as the familiar green gaze flicked over his features, reading him as easily as he knew Jensen read so many other situations, and a reluctant smile formed when Jensen reassured, "You need to stop thinking so much. Sex is supposed to be fun. Have you learned nothing from Master Murray?"_

_The mention of Chad provoked a genuine snigger which Jensen capitalized on to repeat, "This'll be fun. For both of us." He leaned in for another kiss as he whispered, "Now, stop thinking."_

**+++**

"Chad? Chad! Where is he?"

With way less urgency than Jared thought the situation merited, Chad deposited the wine on the table and turned to face him, at least looking faintly sheepish. "I was gonna talk to you about this later, dude. It's not exactly celebratory stuff."

Jared was seconds from grabbing the front of Chad's toga and shaking the information out of him. "What happened?"

"I was drunk, okay?" he began defensively, scratching the back of his neck. "I went out with the guys when you were celebrating with your family and we started gambling."

Jared's blood ran cold. He knew what the rest of Chad's friends were like. "You lost him in a game?"

"No!" The offended edge to Chad's voice vanished as he admitted, "I lost a lot of money. In multiple games. I was already kinda behind on paying my debts and you know what the guys by the river are like about money..." He shrugged, looking guilty. "I had to sell the slave, Jared. I needed to get these guys off my back and the dealer paid a damn good price for him."

Words failed to come and Jared stared blankly at Chad, praying that this was some kind of stupid prank. Chad scuffed his feet on the tiled floor, looking miles from the adult Jared had once thought he was, miles from the adult that he knew Jensen was.

Something tugged at the back of his mind and from nowhere he recalled Jensen's evasiveness and skittish behavior when faced with questions about his time with the slave trader after his first mistress had sold him on. His stomach rolled unpleasantly and he asked, still holding on to his unstable calm, "When did you sell him?"

"What?"

"Was it last night or two days ago?" he pushed, thinking of the odds that Jensen could've been handed to the same dealer and then, sickly, of what the dealer could have done to him over the span of two days. "When did you sell him?!"

"Yesterday," Chad said quickly, taking a step forward when Jared turned to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

His toga didn't seem so heavy when he strode through the hallways of the Murray household. "The forum. It's not dusk yet; the slavers should still be selling."

"You want to buy him? Fucking hell, Padalecki, just get a cheap one. Jensen's good and all but he's educated - that'll push the price up if people are looking for kids' tutors. And that's not even counting those who're looking for something pretty to fuck-"

The air was forced out of his lungs when Jared slammed him against the wall. Composure crumbling to nothing, Jared glared at him, hands fisting in his tunic as he spat, "Shut up, Chad. Just shut the fuck up. He wouldn't be up for sale at all if you weren't such a fucking idiot so, no, I don't wanna hear your goddamn opinions."

Shoving him once more for effect, Jared stalked to the door, throwing it open so hard that the collision cracked the paint on the wall. The heat choked him when he stepped out and behind him he heard Chad complain, "Why the fuck do you care so much about him anyway? He's a fucking slave!"

Jared ignored him. Fixing his toga over his shoulder, he turned back onto the main street down the Capitoline and began to run.

**+++**

_"Whoa, slow down, Jared," Jensen said with a laugh. "I'm already prepped, you know. You don't need to do this."_

_Oil dripped from Jared's fingers as he rested his hand on Jensen's knee. "But I want to. How else am I going to know how to do it next time? Please?"_

_Jensen's brow creased in amused perplexity but he didn't say no. Lower lip held between his teeth, Jared watched Jensen settle himself on his back, propping himself up on his elbows and planting his feet apart on the bed to allow Jared access. His cock stood red and hard against his stomach and Jared swallowed hard, looking between his fingers and the tightly puckered hole which already glistened with oil._

_"So I just... put my fingers in there?"_

_Jensen laughed, shifting his legs wider as he did so. "Yeah, that's how it works. I did some prep before you arrived but I haven't-" He coughed and Jared caught a shiver running through his shoulders before his controlled voice was back, "It's been a while. A little extra will help."_

_Nodding seriously, Jared inched nearer and placed a steadying hand on Jensen's thigh before reaching out tentatively with his lubricated fingers. Jensen gave a tiny flinch when his index finger circled the small hole and Jared pressed on, easing the first finger inside and raising his eyebrows in surprise when it went in past the knuckle with relative ease. After a reassuring nod from Jensen, he pulled back and worked two fingers in, meeting with more resistance. However, both went in past the knuckle again and he stared for a long moment at how the thin pink skin stretched around his tanned fingers, feeling a little guilty at how hard he was getting at the thought of the same tightness squeezing his dick instead._

_"Move," Jensen murmured and Jared looked up quickly._

_Mistaking his expression for something other than curiosity, Jensen rephrased it as a question, "Can you move your fingers? Please? Just kind of wiggle them. Carefully."_

_Another nod and Jared flicked his gaze between Jensen's face and his ass as he crooked his fingers with care and started to move them in and out in an imitation of sex. He froze at Jensen's sharp intake of breath, seeing his eyes clenched shut but his cock still hard, the tip now beaded with pre-cum. "Jensen? You okay?"_

_Jensen made a choked noise of agreement and when he opened his eyes, Jared saw that his reaction had not been one of pain._

_"There's this spot," Jensen explained, voice struggling to become steady again. "It's inside and when you stroke it or rub up against it, I- it feels good."_

_Jared processed the implications of this and felt somehow glad. "So when we have sex..."_

_"...it should feel good," Jensen finished. "It's not always a sure thing - sometimes you can have sex with a willing partner and it's not all that satisfying, and sometimes it gets stimulated when you don't want it to and you end up coming anyway - but yeah, there's definitely something in this for me."_

_Jared's chest tightened at the second of the two examples. Hoping Jensen wasn't speaking from direct experience, he changed the subject anyway and turned his attention back to the movement of his fingers as he asked, "Should I put another one in?"_

_When Jensen didn't answer immediately, he looked over at him. He felt a buzz of anticipation when Jensen met his eyes and asked quietly, "You ready to do this?"_

**+++**

Jared didn't think he'd ever been so glad to see the forum.

His hair was plastered to the back of his neck and sweat trickled down his back, calves and temples as he jogged down from the slope of the hill to the flat expanse of the forum, toga vying with guilt in terms of what weighed him down the most. Thankful for his growth spurts, he peered over the heads of the people milling about as he pushed his way through the crowds towards the slavers' block, trying to get a glimpse of Jensen.

An auction was in process and even though a litter blocked his view, he could hear the shouts as he got nearer, three or four determined citizens bidding aggressively on whichever slave was being sold at that moment. He heard the price climbing into the thousands and didn't know whether to hope that it was Jensen on sale (since that would mean he hadn't been sold yet), or whether it was some other valuable slave (since the prices currently being offered were way beyond Jared's resources).

"Sold to Senator Gleeson for twenty-five hundred sesterces!" the announcer yelled to a mixture of cheers and grumbles.

Jared held his breath and plowed onward, not caring who was in his path as he fought his way forward for a good view of the platform to see Senator Gleeson being handed his new slave.

His new slave who wasn't Jensen.

Gasping for air from the run, Jared halted, seeing the placard being lifted from the neck of the sold slave. The man was Gallic, all pale skin, blond hair, and strong features, and was beautiful enough to be worth a high price to wealthy citizens who only had one purpose in mind.

Putting the slave out of his mind, he wiped the sweat out of his eyes and scanned the platform lined with shackled and labeled slaves waiting to be sold. (He did his best not to think about how much Jensen would sell for if he was up there; he was just as attractive as the older Gaul and had the added bonuses of an education, the ability to speak the native tongue, and a slave birth, making him less rebellious than the slaves brought in from wars in the provinces.)

His heart sank when he finished looking over the platform and didn't see Jensen.

However, it was only when he moved around the back of the platform to the other holding pens that it plummeted all the way down to his stomach.

Jensen looked to be unhurt as one of the junior traders unlocked the metal shackles from his wrists and ankles but any relief Jared might have felt at this was instantly negated by the two men standing nearby, smiling and shaking hands as Jensen was handed over by the slaver to his new owner.

He was too late.

**+++**

_"Fuck..."_

_Jared couldn't remember ever hearing Jensen curse and so was hoping it was a good thing that he'd sworn just as Jared had sheathed his length fully in the slick tightness of his ass._

_"You okay?"_

_Head thrown back and back arching beneath Jared's body, Jensen nodded mutely, teeth biting down hard on his lower lip so hard that the pink fullness was white under the pressure. Uncertain, he paused where he was and waited for Jensen's approval, figuring he was adjusting to the intrusion in the same way Jared was trying to make his body adjust to the exquisite heat surrounding his dick so that he didn't end this encounter before it had really begun._

_Eventually, Jensen's eyes fluttered open and he saw they were glassy with tears but also glazed with what he hoped was want._

_He smiled weakly but his voice was hoarse when he replied, "I'm okay. It's just- It's been a while but I'm okay. Take it easy, yeah?"_

_Jared nodded his fervent agreement. Hurting Jensen was pretty much the last thing he ever wanted to do._

_Jensen's smile already looked less tense. "All right." Jared stayed still and he chuckled. "You can move whenever you're ready, Jared."_

_"Oh." He looked down to where they were joined and inched out slowly, watching his cock slide out of the stretched hole until the ring of muscle clenched and unclenched just below the head, and then thrust back in again, gratified to see Jensen arch up with a pleased whimper. "That okay?"_

_He repeated the motion, a little faster, and drew another whimper from Jensen's lips followed by the gasped confirmation that "Yeah. S'good. God..."_

_It took a few minutes to get into the rhythm - it provoked the wrong kind of whimpers when he went too hard and fast while he found himself too close to coming if he went too slow - but eventually he got there, feeling Jensen meet his thrusts with the rocking of his hips and hearing him meet his groans with gasps of his own._

_Jensen's cock bobbed against his stomach, pre-cum dripping from the head and balls drawn up tight to his body, and while Jared wanted to stroke it in slow jerks like they'd done for the past few months, his body felt overloaded and it was all he could do to hold himself up and keep thrusting against the onslaught of sensations sparking up his spine._

_He picked up the pace as he felt himself getting closer while the moans from Jensen told him that he wasn't far behind. It was almost a surprise when he came mid-thrust, pushed over the edge by slickness with a hint of perfect friction that left him crying out aloud, eyes shut and mouth open as he spilled into the welcoming heat of Jensen's ass._

_Jensen's own come splattered across their stomachs and chests a few seconds later as he worked himself to completion, and they collapsed into each other, satisfaction the only identifiable feeling Jared had left._

**+++**

His feet acted before his mind and Jared found himself running forward, still an exhausted mess but still desperate to do something, _anything_ , to stop Jensen being sold on.

"Wait! Please, wait!"

The slaver scowled at the interruption, dark eyes narrowing as he said brusquely, "This slave is not for sale anymore but we have many others still to be auctioned."

Jared shook his head. "I want this one. Please. I need this one."

He looked over at Jensen and saw him chance a glance in his direction, expression painfully blank before he dropped his gaze back to the floor. Any further attempts at contact were cut off when the slaver stepped between them, getting up close to Jared and saying with more menace, "He's already been sold. Pick another."

"Wait."

The interruption this time came from the other party and for the first time, Jared recognized Butler as Jensen's purchaser. Racking his brain, he tried to recall anything he knew about the other man, only coming out with the information that Butler was about a decade older than him, was incredibly wealthy, but preferred to remain a member of the equestrian rank rather than going into politics and joining the Senate.

The talk about him being a decent guy was confirmed when he stepped forward and offered kindly, "Padalecki, right? Listen, boy, I don't mind selling him on to you if you're so attached to him already. They've got a lot of Gauls in this week and I'm sure I could find a suitable one there."

Both Jared's and the slaver's eyes widened but Jared was the first to speak. "Really? You'd do that?"

Butler gave him an easy smile. "Sure. I'd ask that you match my original price but I'm not going to try to make a profit on a slave I've owned for five minutes."

Delighted, Jared's smile faded when he saw that Jensen was still looking at the ground, head down and shoulders tense. Shrugging it off, he asked, "How much did you pay for him?"

The slaver pushed his way back into the conversation with a knowing grin. "One hundred and fifty thousand."

The short-lived hope that Jared had been clinging onto slipped away beneath his fingertips. " _Sesterces_?"

"Afraid so," Butler confirmed without malice, hand coming up to cup the back of Jensen's neck. "He's an expensive one." His hand shifted to Jensen's chin and Jared's hands balled into fists as he tilted Jensen's head up with the fond comment, "He's worth forty thousand for his face alone."

The slaver smirked at him. "Do you have the necessary funds, _Sir_?"

Humiliation made his cheeks flush red as he shook his head. Even if he sold all he owned and took out multiple loans, there would be no way he could even make half the 'necessary funds'. "No, I don't."

Before he could ask for any kind of favor, the slaver clapped his hands and spoke up, "Well, that's settled then." He became a picture of politeness as he addressed Butler, "I hope you enjoy your purchase, Sir. Six month guarantee as always but I can't see you having any problems with this one." His expression darkened as he turned back to Jared. "I'm sure we can find something else to meet your more modest budget, Sir. There are plenty of plague victims who still have a few months of work left in them."

Jared barely heard the snide remarks and pushed past the slaver, eyes prickling with helplessness as he watched Butler walk off into the forum with his new slave. The older man's hand drifted from Jensen's neck down his bare back, tracing the line of his spine before continuing down to the cloth preserving what little modesty Jensen had left. Jensen didn't break stride when Butler's hand squeezed his ass, leaving no question as to what his purchasing intentions had been.

It was only when they disappeared around the side of a temple that Jared realized he'd been unconsciously following and had moved away from the slave block to a quieter corner near the basilica. Defeated and exhausted, he let himself slide down the wall, the stone leaving streaks of dirt on his new white toga as he put his head in his hands and allowed himself to wallow in failure.

**+++**

_Sleepy and exhausted, Jared smiled as Jensen settled in his arms with a groan of contentment._

_Both their bodies were tacky with drying come and it smeared further when Jensen cuddled up closer into the embrace, his back to Jared's chest. Jared took it as a sign that Jensen was as satiated and tired as he was that he hadn't leapt up and tried to clean up the mess yet._

_Curled together, he ran a hand through Jensen's hair and asked, "You alright?"_

_Jensen yawned audibly but nodded against his arm. "More than alright. That was great." He twisted around to place a kiss to the closest part of Jared's anatomy, which happened to be his shoulder, and said playfully, "We should do that again sometime."_

_Jared chuckled. "Count on it." He sighed, carding his fingers through Jensen's hair some more. "Y'know, if I had my way, it would just be the two of us. Forever." Jensen laughed and Jared kissed his neck to silence him. "I'm serious. Chad won't need you for much longer and then I can buy you and set you free. We can pack up the house and move to the country somewhere so that Jeff and Sam can live together in their own house and I can have you all to myself."_   
  
_He kissed the spot behind Jensen's ear and murmured hopefully, "It's a plan, right?"  
  
He figured Jensen was asleep when he didn't respond and Jared let his own eyes drift shut, whispering before sleep took him, "I love you."_   



End file.
